Assassin's Creed Divided
by Wolf of the Seas
Summary: (Multi part series) This is the untold story of Assassins and Templars who are forced to work together and fight their own, amid the madness created by the War Between the States. When brothers become enemies, will former enemies be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

It is a normal and humid day, July 21, 1861.

Deep in the wilderness in Northern Virginia, all is peaceful and quiet...

Or is it?...

Footsteps are heard along the lone dirt road that runs through the center. A rowdy, dark blue river marches its way down the road, headed toward the fight in a nearby town, and surely meaning to wash out its grey brother.

They wish to take the opposing Confederate army by surprise, but unbeknownst to all, the entire formation is being watched by a keen eye...

A Bald Eagle, perched on a nearby tree, flaps his mighty wings, and takes flight, heading Southward...cannonfire can be heard past the trees...

Colonel Mason watches as his men advance toward Manassas Junction, which lies 5 miles from their current position just past the Mason-Dixon Line. Mason rides surely but also cowardly as he rides behind his loyal regiment.

A young and bold lieutenant rides up to him as they proceed toward the junction.

-"Sir! Report from the scouts: the Federal Army has engaged the Rebels just outside Manassas Junction! The lines are holding, but the enemy is breaking through the defenses! We must arrive with due haste to provide relief and support!"

Mason gives him a blank look, and nods.

-"Very well."

The rather innocent-looking Colonel salutes the lieutenant, who rides to the front of the regiment to give the orders. As the young officer leaves, Mason reaches into his coat pocket, revealing a golden cross adorning his vest...

Two hours later, Mason's regiment arrives to reinforce the right of the Union line. Mason receives orders from General McDowell to prepare for a charge against the Confederate Army's left flank. Mason knows this is highly ambitious, and looks to his eager and fresh regiment. How quaint: the general wishes to squash this revolution with one single charge? These men couldn't even survive a volley of rocks!

A messenger rides up from behind the tree line, and hands Mason the orders.

-"Colonel Mason, sir! On the signal, take your men and assist the other regiments in the charge; Godspeed to you!"

He rides off, leaving a devilishly amused Frederick Mason to his thoughts as he looks across the field. By the time he arrived, the fight had already lasted several hours, and McDowell had been pressed into ordering a bold charge to break the spirits of the revolutionists. His comrade, Colonel William Tecumseh Sherman, had already broken their right flank earlier in the day, but the defectors refused to give up so easily. Whatever outcome befalls here, it does not matter. So long as the sacred treasure is found, the Order shall have its fill of this sharade...

The bugles sound, and all of a sudden the large mass of blue rushes out toward the opposing force...

(Meanwhile, on the Confederate lines)

The Confederate Battery line, now pressing to provide return fire to the Yankee artillery, acts as though it were one large, grey-geared machine, whose individual components work in harmony to achieve the whole's purpose. Amidst all this, large dirt plumes create craters in the fertile Southern soil, killing a few but still too insignificant to affect the high-spirited Southerners.

Two Confederate brigades stand against the Federal charge, and soon both sides find themselves clashed against each other like rampant waves against the steadfast rocks. After a short period of time, the two noble brigades of grey are pushed back, and the demoralized men retreat to the rest of the army.

The eagle watches this, soaring above the battlefield, and quickly dives to the right, toward a patch of radiant green trees, where he deems it best for him to go...

William looks up into the sky from his position amongst the Confederate line. His grey hood hides his cropped blonde hair and rather gaunt complexion. He nods, and slowly walks toward a fiery and zealous brigade of his fellow Confederates. He makes his way around the formation, and rejoins his fellow lieutenants. His heavy saber glistens as it sits restlessly in its scabbard, and his long grey frock coat is riddled with blades and other things, his crimson red waist sash flows with his coat as a blood trail, and the twin Colt Navy revolvers holstered across his chest, and two suspicious devices on his wrists, each concealing sharp blades for silent work.

Lieutenant William Cook soon stands in front of his assigned group of soldiers, who nod in respect of the mysterious hooded man. He looks off to his left, and sees a distressed senior officer informing the bold former Major from the Institute. Major Thomas Jackson looks out toward the advancing Yanks, and exclaims loud enough so that William could hear.

-"Then, Sir, we shall give them the bayonet!"

With that, he turns to the brigade, and shouts out the order to charge. William unsheathes his saber, and holds it to bear as he and his fellow lieutenants echo the order.

-"Fix...bayonets!...Ready...charge!"

In an instant, the brigade rushes out to rally the broken force and meet the enemy. He spots Jackson slowing to watch the course of the attack, and with that steadies one of his revolvers in his free hand as they close in on the Yankee invaders.

Closer...closer...

STRIKE!

The two opposing forces clash, and William leaps into the fray, cutting down one Union soldier, and with one shot from his Colt creates a red hole in the next man's head. He presses into more, dodging the bayonets as he slices and hacks his way through the thicket, popping off shots here and there until the cylinders of both revolvers click empty. He quickly draws a hand-forged Bowie knife, which was hidden underneath his coat, and quickly slices through, cutting down more soldiers. It's such an irony that these innocent men are so eager to fight and die for a cause they do not know, and would follow men who use them as mere puppets in their game to sieze all!

Major Jackson watches all this from his mount, and is impressed beyond belief at this young officer of his, the one who is literally slicing his way through the Yankee invaders! Jackson, so bewildered by William's skill, does not notice the buzzing of lead balls and bullets flying just past him, almost like a cloud of gnats. His heart burns with God-given courage just watching this, remaining still and peacefully as God Controls the battle with His Gracious Hand.

Nearby, Bee, the officer who had been shouting at him earlier, stands in admiration of the seemingly steadfast Major, who isn't even phased by the gunfire. He turns to his battered men, and points to Jackson.

-"Look, men! There stands Jackson like a stonewall! Rally behind the Virginian!"

As he says this, the exhausted officer is struck down, mortally wounded. His inspired men rush back out into the fray to support the brigade.

William and his men have punched through the Yankees, and he can scantly see the silhouette of a dark figure upon a black horse. Finally, he has reached his target.

Mason watches indifferently as his men get cut down and pushed back, none of it mattering to him so long as he doesn't get his hands dirty. Then he sees a hooded figure clad in grey rushing toward him. Dammit! It's the Assassin!

William lets out a Rebel yell as he leaps, his saber and Bowie stained in blood, mere inches away from cutting down the equally elusive villain. With a last-second motion, Mason spares himself at the cost of his steed. He rolls off and stands firm, staring down the Grey Assassin, who looks like an Angel of Judgment as he stands, his crimson blades at his sides as his darkened complexion stares ominously at the Colonel.

Mason laughs, drawing his own saber.

-"So, you've come to strike me down at last, noble Assassin?!"

William steps off of the horse's headless corpse, and points his death-soaked saber at Mason.

-"Indeed; you're day is come! Now, prepare to face judgment before The Almighty!"

With that, William lunges at Mason, and both engage in a heated clash. Despite his age, Mason is a skilled and excellent swordsman, and holds his ground well. William slips, and his Bowie is swiftly dispatched by Mason, who thrusts, causing William to parry. Ignoring the bloody battle around them, William and Mason press on until the victor is decided.

Then, Mason manages to sink his blade between William's fist and the knuckle guard of his saber, and slyly disarms him. An evil grin grows on his face as he holds his blade to William's shadowed face.

-"You are defeated, young one. Now face damnation!"

He thrusts forward, but William quickly dodges, and with a flick of his arms his hidden blades are exposed. Caught by surprise, Mason is too slow to react, and in a heartbeat feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He lets out a cry of pain, and drops to his knees. William uses his other blade to force Mason's chin up.

-"Any last words, Frederick?"

Mason lets out a bloodcurdling laugh, and spits in William's face.

-"Insolent boy! You may kill me, but you are hopeless to stop the Order from victory!"

William drops his hood, and stares into Mason's deep brown eyes with his own, icy grey eyes.

-"We shall soon find out. But you, however, will not."

With that, William quickly thrusts his other blade into Mason's throat, killing him instantly. He pulls his blades out, and watches Mason's body drop to the ground lifelessly. He kneels to pray, then inspects the Colonel's body. He discovers a small bag, and hides it within his coat.

-"Good. Four more to go."

William then notices the fleeing and demoralized Federal troops, who run in terror as they see the steel determination of their grey-clad brothers and see the death of their leader. A gruff, red-bearded sergeant runs up to William. The veteran Ulster-Scot smiles cheerfully.

-"Lieutenant! We've done it! We've pushed them back! Do we pursue?"

William retracts his hidden blades, and recovers his weapons. He then pulls down his hood to reveal his young face as he looks at McNeil.

-"No. Let them live. Besides, we must return to our lines and tend to our wounded."

McNeil nods, and shouts to the others. He directs them to return to Major Jackson, who stands there victoriously. His hand is bandaged from where a bullet shot through the palm in the midst of the battle. William walks up to him, his grey coat splattered with blood and dried gunpowder.

-"Sir! We've won!"

Jackson smiles.

-"Indeed you have, lieutenant; see to it that the boys are commended for their bravery. And I must say, Mr. Cook, the tide wouldn't have been turned without you. Your zeal is to be praised! Godspeed!"

William salutes, and follows the newly-named Stonewall Brigade back to the lines. They may have won this day, but this is only the beginning. Years of long and brutal war soon follow...

((( To Be Continued )))


	2. Chapter 2

As Cook walks with Sergeant McNeil to the camp, the ground and sky begin to fracture into scale-like structures with white plates...

Everything turns white...

A young man, somewhere in his early twenties, awoke in his chair, looking at a computer screen that had data retrieved from his experience into this machine called the Animus. A young and rather attractive woman with dark hair walked over to his cubicle holding a large tablet, with which she was reviewing the footage.

-"Mr Walker, I must say that you are a master at this synchronizing..."

John groans as he blinks, stretching his arms as he readjusts to being back as his normal self.

\- "Ugh...that was more thrilling actually doing it..."

The woman standing next to him shakes her head.

-"Uh-huh...just don't start climbing the walls, John."

John stands up, and looks at his seer. The short, dark-haired person in her mid-twenties had watched over him through the entire project, and her potent rural Spanish accent always stood out. John smirks.

-"Thanks for the idea."

Isabella smiles in amusement, and puts her hands on her hips.

-"What am I going to do with you?...Anyway, the whole sequence went through beautifully...lots of great footage to work with...if you keep this up, Abstergo's gonna have a fun time with the Civil War project."

John looks Isabella in the eyes as he gets to his feet.

-"It's not a Civil War...it was far beyond anything civil..."

Isabella puts her hands up in a surrender gesture, and is about to speak when the television screen on the wall turns on, revealing an older man's face.

-"Subject 19...good work. Your natural talent for synchronizing with your DNA is nearly as talented as Subject 17's is...I trust that the Civil War project will become just as popular as the Pirates...but anyway, we have a tight schedule. Take a break and then get right back in the chair."

The screen goes black, and Isabella sighs.

-"Well...he's in a better mood than usual...take about five minutes, John. Then get back here."

John nods, and looks around the cubicle. He sees Isabella watching the results of the last synchronization on the screen of her tablet, then walks around the large room of similar cubicles to stretch his legs.

\- "Out of all the guys they could have picked for this...game...they had to pick me...but...that guy who they say is my ancestor...why did the Yankee guy call him 'Assassin'?...

Pondering this, he returns to the cubicle and gets back into his chair. He gives the thumbs up gesture to Isabella, who nods and activates the machine as he looks into his computer screen.

-"Starting Sequence Two...all vitals green..."

John closes his eyes as he relaxes.

The room flushes white, then the scales and frames revert back into the North Virginian countryside...


	3. Chapter 3

May 7, 1862

En route to Sitlington's Hill...

The Stonewall Brigade marches through the Shenandoah Valley, headed toward the Union lines in order to create havoc for Lee's Army to advance.

William is walking alongside the newly promoted General 'Stonewall' Jackson, with his grey hood down.

-"I must say, Lieutenant...your tenacity and skill have inspired the men around you...and you've led the entire brigade through every engagement since Manassas Junction...with that said, I believe a promotion is in order..."

William looked at the General with surprise, but contained himself and nodded.

-"Thank you, sir. However, I would like to stay in the field where my talents are best put to use."

Jackson grinned at this, admiring the zeal of the younger officer.

As they proceeded along the road, they passed by an old goat trail...William recognized this trail instantly, and stops his horse abruptly.

-"Pardon me, General...I must tend to something."

Thomas and William exchanged salutes, and the former sighed and watched him ride up the trail before continuing down the road with the rest of the brigade.

William rode down the old trail as he passed by an old stone entrance, and a wave of memories overtook him as he approached a war-torn, battered and abandoned manor...children laughing and playing, young men and women sewing and hammering...

And a Mentor training his pupils...

1 year earlier...

January 2, 1861

Assassin's Southern Bereau Headquarters and Sanctuary...

William Cook trains with his best friend, John Brown Langley, honing their skills with the hidden blade.

-"Thought that was cool? Watch this!"

John climbs into the rafters, and leaps down onto a lard sack set up as a dummy, and cleaving its head clean off. William smiles.

-"Not bad, not bad..."

The aged Mentor, hunched and greying with advanced age, slowly walks in with the aid of his infamous sword cane. He taps the wood floor to get their attention.

-"Boys! Enough training...you both have done well...but this is no competition; you are brothers, and should instead be devoting your energies to working together, and not against one another."

William and John both bow, and walk over to the Mentor, who motions for them to follow. John mumbles...he's no kid; at 19, he's full-grown, but the man insists on treating him like a child. William punches his shoulder to stop.

-"Come come, you two...the time has come...we have important matters to discuss..."

Curious and eager, the two follow him into the old war room, where other Assassins await them.

-"As you may have heard, the young country is on the brink of war...with itself...and in truth, we know who is behind it..."

The two look at each other, then at the Mentor as he lays out an old map, and sets a wrapped object on the table...

-"The Templars?..."

The Mentor nods, and strokes his long white beard.

-"Indeed...and they have taken control of the federal government up north...and filled the ranks of the Army and Navy with their own...if they succeed in creating a war between our home states, and manage to win it...I fear they will have complete power over the United States, manipulating the people, and freely eradicate the forces of good...we cannot allow this to happen. The Brotherhood is still relatively weak and small in number here in the states, and myself and the Committee have agreed to instate and recruit as many new Assassins as possible...that said, the two of you are needed now more than ever..."

William and John look astonished. They had been training for years...

Strange sounds are heard from outside the stone walls of the manor...the Mentor sends two of the Assassins present to investigate...

-"We must hurry...John Langley, your dedication and strength have surpassed many of your counterparts...your dedication to the Brotherhood has impressed us, and we hereby welcome you into the Brotherhood of Assassins...here are your tools by which you shall shape the world around you."

The Mentor is handed two ornate hidden blades, and in turn presents them to John. John eagerly takes them and puts them on, extending the engraved steel blades with a smile. The mentor then stands in front of William, and smiles.

-"William Cook, your talent and inspiring leadership have helped to guide you and your fellow pupils...your skill and mastery of stealth and swordsmanship are second to none...it is with great honor that the Committee names you Master of the new wave of Assassins..."

The Mentor takes an aged leather belt with frogs on each side, and brandishing the symbol of the Brotherhood as its buckle. John, on the other hand, hides the tinge of jealousy under his breath.

William stutters, and puts the belt on. He watches as the Mentor picks up the wrapped package, but the room explodes in an instant. William is knocked off his feet, and tries to see through the thick cloud of smoke and dust, and hears gunfire outside. He sees twelve other Assassins race by over the large hole in the ceiling that exposed the room.

-"We are under attack! All Assassins, defend the Manor!"

Cook groans, and sees that everyone else in the room was dead, save for the Mentor...John is no where to be seen...

-"Master!"

He lifts the rubble and oak planks off of the aged man, and kneels by his side. His wounds are mortal...they both know he is out of time. The Mentor weakly unstraps his ancient hidden blades, and hands them to Will.

-"William...you must...fight back...the fate of this land...and your brothers...now depends on you..."

William watches in horror as the Mentor's breathing stops, and fades away before his eyes.

-"Mentor...no...!"

Holding back his tears, William gets to his feet, and puts on the new hidden blades, dropping the old trainers he had...cold rage fills his eyes as he grabs a pair of sabers off of one of the dead Assassins, and races out of the gaping hole, and into the fiery night...


End file.
